


By the Angel

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: A Date with an Angel [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Party, Surprise Characters - Freeform, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: While on a hunt, Alec has a chance encounter, and it’s a baaaad one...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Date with an Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543564
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just love to play with the characters.

**Halloween**

_Magnus’s loft_

“Remember darling, I’m having a party, and I want you to meet them.” Magnus told his boyfriend before he leaned over to give him a kiss.

“I know, I’ll do my best to be there.” Alec said and left the apartment.

Once Alec closed the door, Magnus sat on the couch, he couldn’t wait to meet Crowley and his boyfriend, he thought on what he will set as the theme of the party, and an idea came to him. The warlock just hoped Alexander will not let his work interfere so he could come and enjoy the party even though he is not a party loving kind of guy.

\--

**New York Institute**

“And here we believed that you’ll stay with your boyfriend and get ready for the party tonight.” Isabelle told Alec.

“Izzy, you know that on Halloween demons attack more mundanes than on regular days, and it’s our job to save them.” Alec reminded to his sister.

“I know, but you know, demons will always be here, they’re not going anywhere.” Izzy countered, and then she added, “Besides, Magnus told us that he is having over some guests, and he wanted us to meet them.”

“Fine, you go to the party, I’m going to check on something first and then I’ll see you in the party tonight.” Alec grinned at his sister and his brother.

“See, Izzy, I told you we’ll have to drag him by force if we want him to come to the party,” Jace smiled and added with a warning tone to his parabatai, “Just don’t do something I wouldn’t do.”

“Jace, brother, you do that all the time, with total disregards to everything I tell you.” Alec countered with a smile.

“I’ll see you at the party then, come Clary, let’s go hunt some demons until the party starts.”

“Just be careful Jace, and the same goes to you too, Fairchild.” Alec told them and headed for the library.

“Was that a tone of worry I just heard from him?” Clary asked in disbelief as she joined her boyfriend.

Night fell outside and the institute was silent as Alec left the library and went to gear up, he knew that his brother and sister were at the party, the constant messages on his phone let him know they were expecting him to come as well, so before heading out to the hunt, knowing that this constant nagging will be a distraction he puts the phone on mute mode, and left the institute alone, to have his own fun in the chill of night.

\--

**At the same time in Magnus’s loft**

Isabelle came with her boyfriend, Simon, and Jace came with Clary, but Alexander was nowhere to be seen.

“Isabelle, where is my boyfriend?” Magnus asked with concern.

“Your stupid boyfriend went to hunt demons, but he promised us he will be at the party, so he’ll be here eventually, I hope.” Isabelle answered the warlock.

As the couples moved in, they noticed another couple already inside. A man, wearing a full black attire, and despite the locale and hour sporting a pair of dark sunglasses, was kissing another man wearing a stylish suit. Both seems enclosed in their own little sphere, not minding the surrounding environment around them.

“Magnus, who are those two?” Clary asked.

“Oh, you mean them?” Magnus asked and then he added, “Crowley and Aziraphale, one is a greater demon, and the other is a greater angel,” Magnus sighed before he added, “Crowley, he’s my old friend, and he needed some advice concerning his boyfriend. So, I invited them over to the party, where we can talk and share advice about everything.”

“That’s cute Magnus.” Clary told him.

“If Alec won’t come soon, I’m leaving to search for him and drag him here, by the scruff of his neck if I have to.” Jace told the warlock.

“He’ll be here, and if he doesn’t, I’ll track him and won’t let him leave my side, ever.” Magnus said, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t caught in any danger right now.

\--

Alec followed the scent of demons he just caught, which led him to the dark alley, and then he noticed the demons themselves.

“Well now, you see Ligur, I told you we’ll find something to torture, and as a special bonus, this guy smells of angel blood.” Hastur sneered at the shadowhunter.

Alec placed an arrow in the bow and aimed at the strange pair and released a shot, only to see his arrow fall broken to the ground as maggots ate it.

The shadowhunter took a step backward, these demons were an unknown breed to him and he was not sure how to deal with them, he was wondering how the mighty Clave did not have any knowledge of them.

“What are you waiting for, Ligur? He can’t beat us!” Hastur jeered as he was getting close to the frightened shadowhunter.

“I really should stop those solo hunts of mine…” Alec mumbled to himself and drew out his seraph blade in the hope he’ll be able to beat at least one of them before they got him killed.

Hastur came closer to the shadowhunter, and suddenly he raked at him with extended claws, causing a burning line of pain to appear on Alec’s chest. It was as if his armor and runes were but vapor and air.

The pain was excruciating, and as the other demon get closer to him, moving faster than any other demon he had ever seen with a burning hellfire lighting his hand.

“You are all alone, shadowhunter. There is no one coming to your aid tonight, everyone is busy somewhere and you are going to die here, all alone…” Hastur leered at him, he relished the smell of fear that came from the young man.

“Come now, shadowhunter, meet your doom. you know that no one will come, so let us eat you.” Ligur said with a cruel smile, showing row after row of serrated teeth.

“Angel’s flesh is way tastier than mundane’s, we’ll have a feast tonight…” Hastur laughed at him.

“By the angel, I’m going to die here, alone…” Alec mumbled in despair, his phone lying forgotten in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rate changed from M to T.

**At the same time in Magnus’s loft**

Jace collapsed on the floor as pain race through his nervous system like a burning flame and at the same time he could feel as if something was eating him inside.

“ALEC!!!” Jace screamed, as he tried to fight the terrible burning sensation in his chest.

The whole party gathered around Jace with a worry, something obviously happened to Alec and they had to get to him as soon as possible.

Just as Magnus was about to open a portal, Izzy looked around and asked Crowley, “Where did you boyfriend go?”

Crowley sighed heavily, he knew that someone might call for an angel at any time, and with everything happening around him, he didn’t notice that Aziraphale was gone.

“He is going to be the death of me…” Crowley growled and then he mumbled to the group, “I have got to go. I’ll be back though, with my angel.”

“Jace? Jace?” Clary called in concern as her boyfriend seemed to fade in and out of conscious.

“W… what… oh… I can still feel his pain, but it’s lessening now, I don’t know what happened.” Jace tried to focus on his link with his parabatai.

“The rune is still there, but there’s something wrong, and I can’t tell what this is.” Magnus said as he noticed the rune.

Suddenly there was a feeling as if a great wind just passed through the apartment. And then the wind resolved into human shapes as both Crowley and Aziraphale came through, holding one injured shadowhunter between them.

Magnus took his boyfriend from the pair, and gently cradled his shadowhunter’s face while asking, “Is he all right? What happened?”

Aziraphale sighed and he replied, “Well, I don’t believe that he has any maggots in his body, but you need to check for them anyway, I’ve done everything I can to help him,” Aziraphale looked at Crowley and added, “He was about to eaten alive by those horrible demons, and if I haven’t felt him calling for me, he would be dead now.”

“You did well, and I’m certain that everyone in that room appreciate what you did, although the young man has a long road to recovery ahead of him after everything that happened to him.” Crowley kissed his angel.

Magnus took his injured boyfriend to their bedroom and lay him down on the bed. He was about to strip Alexander to check on his wounds properly when he heard Crowley turning away in the other room.

“I have got to go love,” Crowley told his lover as he cupped his face in his hands, “I need to deal with that pair, or at least to send them to a place where they won’t hurt any of us.”

“Crowley, wait,” Magnus called as he left the bedroom, he wanted revenge on whomever hurt his lover. “I can help you with that, let me know where, and I can send them through a portal straight to a very unpleasant place.”

“No my friend, you need to take care of your boyfriend, and this is something I need to do alone.” Crowley notified him and then, with a flash of light, he was gone.

“Look, I did what I could to save that boyfriend of yours, now I need to make sure that Crowley doesn’t get himself hurt as well.” said Aziraphale, and then he was gone as well.

In the meantime, Jace walked toward the bedroom, looking for his parabatai.

Clary followed him.

“Jace, are you okay?” Clary asked.

“I’m good, but Alec is not,” Jace replied. Holding her close, he added, “I could feel the pain through our parabatai rune, all of the hurt. He was terrified because he thought he would be killed, that he was alone, and that no one was there with him to help him, and I can’t get rid of that feeling.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him now,” Magnus’s voice startled them, as he walked in and sat beside his lover, and then he added, “I have a spare room, if you need to rest.”

Jace looked at Clary and said, “We should go too, take care of him.”

“We should go too, take care of my brother, Magnus, I hate to see him hurt.” Izzy told him with a smile.

“You know I will, now shoo, once Alexander is better, he will speak with you, but for now, shoo…” Magnus told them with a smile, and after they left the bedroom, the warlock snapped his fingers as he magically closed the door.

Magnus checked over his shadowhunter, his hands stripping the man’s ripped clothing, and then he noticed the claws mark on Alexander’s chest. he knew that they will leave a scar as well as memories that Alec wished he never had.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus probed with his blue magic toward Alec’s chest and focused on the dry blood, in the hope that there were no maggots inside the wound.

He sighed in relief when his magic cleaned the wounds, making sure there was no infection left in Alec’s body he cured Alexander, letting him rest peacefully as he finished.

After the healing Magnus slipped in the bed next to Alec, letting the blanket cover them both.

“You are safe, my Alexander, I won’t let anyone hurt you, and I am not going to let you go alone on those reckless missions you keep taking on yourself.” Magnus kissed his forehead and smiled as he noticed his lover stirred a bit.

“Sleep, you need to gather your strength, love, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Magnus added with a smile, and watched as Alec slid back to sleep, with the pain no longer bothering him.

And then Magnus’s phone pinged, as he noticed the message on it, he smiled.

_“You owe me a dinner.”_

The warlock indeed felt lucky to have a friend like Crowley and so he sent him a message in reply.

_“Why not making it a double date then?”_


End file.
